


Movie Night

by heartfeltword



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford takes you to see an action movie so he can get frisky in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Fiddleford smiled politely at the cashier as he bought two tickets to an action movie. He also bought a soda and some popcorn before turning to you and handing you your ticket. Your heart was hammering in your chest and you wondered how he managed to seem so calm. He took your hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

“You alright, Honeybee?” He asked. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

You shook your head because despite how nervous you were about it… you wanted to try it. You were dangerously excited to fool around in a dark movie theater with the handsome hillbilly. He gave your hand another squeeze before he led you into correct theater. He’d purposefully picked an action movie that had been out for a few weeks so the theater was pretty empty save for a few people scattered about. Fiddleford drew you into the back corner of the room and smiled at you.

“Fiddleford Hadron McGucket,” You teased, “you are evil.”

“Oh you love it, Honeybee.” He smiled and pecked your lips.

For a moment you were quiet as you waited for the movie to start and the room to dim. Fiddleford put his hand on your knee so casually and began to rub the soft skin of your thigh. His long fingers trailed up half an inch to edge under the skirt you so thoughtfully wore today. You sucked in a breath and couldn’t decide if you wanted him to stop or continue. The room was still bright! People could still see! But Fiddleford was just staring straight ahead with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“You look lovely today, Honeybee.” He finally turned to you and smiled. “Honestly the most beautiful person in the whole world.” You blushed under his compliment and set your hand on top of his at your thigh. Your fingers curled slightly around his wrist as he continued to stroke his thumb across your thigh. “If’n ya want me t’ stop just pull on my wrist alright?” You nodded and squeezed your hands around his wrist. He chuckled, “Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna do a thing ‘till the room gets dark. Promise.”

You wanted to make a snide comment about how he was already edging his fingers up under your skirt but you busied yourself by eating some popcorn. It would be a shame to let it go to waste because you were pretty sure once the movie started you wouldn’t be able to think about anything let alone eating sweet, buttery popcorn.

The room started to dim minutes later. As you let your eyes adjust you set the popcorn aside and started to lick the butter and salt from your fingers. Fiddleford wrapped his hand around your wrist and pulled your hand closer. You watched in the dim light as he drew each of your fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. You shuddered as he sucked on your fingers a little too long. The movie hadn’t even started yet! It was just playing previews! But  _ God _ it was hot, the warm and wet cavern of his mouth and his soft talented tongue… he flicked the tip of your finger with the point of his tongue like he did to other more sensitive areas on your body. You shivered and squeezed your other hand around his wrist that was stroking your thigh.

Finally he released your hand and smiled at you. “You good, Honeybee?”

“Uh huh.” You whispered back.

The movie started but Fiddleford didn’t move his hand, just let his fingers lazily stroke your skin for a while. Once the plot picked up and the movie got louder and louder with the sounds of screaming and fighting and gunshots did Fiddleford make his move. He edged his hand up under your skirt and you both shifted a little to give him better access. The tip of his finger swiped up your slit and he drew close to you.

“No undies? What a dirty girl… and this skirt is so short…” He purred into your ear as he hiked the skirt up a little further leaving you rather exposed. Thank God nobody was nearby because you whimpered rather loudly. Fiddleford snickered and ran his fingers along your slit over and over. Your leg twitched and you couldn’t stop yourself from rolling your hips forward. There was something so sinful yet so arousing about fooling around in a dark movie theater. Fiddleford sat back in his seat but his hand slid between your folds. You shuddered and bit your knuckle to keep quiet. You had to be quiet and Fiddleford looked so calm as he played with your folds a little. It was hot. So hot.

The movie picked up again. Louder screams. More fighting and Fiddleford took the opportunity to slip his fingers inside you. You tensed and squeezed your legs shut for a moment before letting them relax. He plunged those long, slender fingers into you a few times as you practically ripped your knuckle apart. He coated his fingers in your wetness and made sure you knew it but trailing a wet line up the inside of your thigh.

Fiddleford played with your folds a little longer; stroking them and rubbing them. Once your body was shuddering and your hand was clamped tightly around his wrist he moved. The tips of his fingers slid into your folds before easily finding your clit. You jerked as he brushed the sensitive nub. You were sure if you kept biting your knuckle you’d draw blood. He rolled his fingers over your clit and snickered as your hips jerked upwards.

The movie decided that it would be a perfect time to take a little time to go off on the “romantic” sideline. You didn’t give two shits about the movie but it got quiet as the two on screen were sharing deep secrets and intimate kisses. Fiddleford, bless his heart, slowed his fingers down and let them slowly run back and forth over your clit, just enough to keep you excited but not enough for you to make any sudden noises. You let your nails dig into his wrist. You wanted him to stop. You wanted him to continue. You couldn’t  _ wait _ for the movie to pick back up and get loud again.

Once the sideline plot shit was over the movie went back into the full action and full noise. It didn’t take Fiddleford long to start to rub his fingers against your clit a little firmer. He knew just how you liked it and it took every ounce of strength not to moan. Your hips rocked into his hand over and over and for a moment you wondered how long he was going to keep going. Would he make you cum? The thought exhilarated you and you bit particularly hard onto your knuckle to keep from moaning. Fiddleford said nothing as he worked your clit, only slowing to dip his fingers into you and soak them back up with your own lubricant. You don’t know how long you teetered on the edge. Fiddleford took his sweet time, not quite giving you the stimulation you needed. 

Finally, it had to be close to the end of the movie, and you were quivering and sweating, you leaned over to Fiddleford and hissed at him. “Make me cum. Please.”

“Don’t have t’ ask me twice.” He flashed you a devious smile before he  _ finally _ started to do all the right things. You clamped your mouth around your knuckle that was throbbing in pain. You didn’t care. You were getting close. He was holding you right on the edge until you let out a tiny little whimper. He rolled his fingers just right over your clit and that was it.

Your body tensed so tightly before it released and you started to spasm. You couldn’t stop yourself from gasping as you rocked through what had to be the most intense orgasm of your life. Fiddleford slowed his ministrations before stopping completely, he tapped his fingers against your leg before wiping them off on your skin. You were struggling to get a good, deep breath as you slumped back into your chair.

“Have fun?” Fiddleford whispered before sticking his fingers into his mouth.

You nodded as you watched him suck his fingers clean. You felt dizzy and lightheaded and  _ fantastic _ . Fiddleford smiled as he drew his fingers from his mouth. He pulled your skirt down and patted your knee. You exhaled slowly, regaining yourself after the orgasm and managed to sit yourself up a little higher. Your whole body was numb and oversensitive and when you squeezed your legs together you swore you almost came again. The movie finished not much later, giving you plenty of time to wind down after your orgasm but when the lights lifted you became all too aware of how aroused Fiddleford is.

“Next time,” You leaned closer to him as people started to get up from their seats, “I’m gonna make ya cum in yer pants.”

“Can’t wait, Honeybee.” Fiddleford smiled at you before he stood up and stretched.

You took your time standing and took some time to take a long drink of the forgotten soda. You were wet and sticky and maybe not wearing panties wasn’t the best idea but when Fiddleford slid his hand under your skirt to grab at your ass in the theater you decided it was worth it.

“C’mon, let’s get back t’ the car. I got a nice place fer ya t’ help me out.” He pressed closer to you, giving you a good idea of what he wanted from you. You couldn’t ignore the rush of arousal that soaked your whole body again. Who knew Fiddleford could be such a dirty guy.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Fiddleford calling reader "Honeybee" soooo expect that to be a common thing in my fics because I want to write more Fiddleford/reader.
> 
> If you have any prompts or ideas or anything like that send me a message on tumblr! Heartfeltword.tumblr.com is where you can find me.


End file.
